My Gift
by RazacRazer
Summary: read as the legendary David Shuter, son of Zeus(for more info, revert to SONS OF THE BIG THREE and my other Demigod fanfics yet to come out) finally recives his long waited gift, and is wisked away to a new world, with new creature, monsters and magic. R&R please :)


My Gift

A David Shuter Dragon Rider Fanfiction

It had been four years since we sent Kronos to Oblivion, but I had still not asked my wish to the Gods. Dad said he would grant me anything I desired. I said I would think about it. I am 20 now, working at the Subway just by my home in Trenton Canada. Last night I had a dream, it wasn't about monsters, really.

_I was flying through the air on dragon back. I looked down at my dragons brilliant black scales, with a line of red down the middle. While looking past my dragon at the ground I see brilliant blue scales shining in the light. Another Dragon with Rider upon its back armed with a red blade. I could not see what the dragon and Rider were confronting. My Dragon said enough though. Those Minotaur shaped creatures were surrounding the Dragon and Rider. It appeared that they were talking, though Guarded. The blue Dragon roared_! _A deep voice rumbled in my head. _

"Shall we help them?"_ I reply in my head_

"It could be a trap to lure us to that king of there's"

"What is the point of being Dragon and Rider if we don't take daring chances?" _I sigh pulling my sword from its sheath saying,_

"and Chance it we shall!" _The Dragon tucked his(for I assumed it was a he from the voice) wings into his body, roared and tilted towards the ground._

That's when I woke up. Right then and there, I knew what I wanted. A dragon like that.

I went to the field behind Subway after work and prayed

"Zeus, I pray with my wish, I would like a dragon as in my dream, can you with the power of the other gods, grant my wish?" after I finished I waited, not half an hour later, Dad apears. I kneel. He says,

"Rise Son." I do and hands out a black stone with a red line saying

" This is the best I can do. You do realize your wish is more then one thing. It entitles many things. First touch this." I grab the stone. Silence. After a minute he chuckles saying,

"ah yes, I thought it would work. Next I grant you this, once you need it, and you'll know when, just slash through the air thinking, _I can't stay any longer_ and you shall open I rift into another world, where you will be safer." A sword and sheath appears in his hand. Kveykva's sheath and handle. I take it and pull it from its sheath. Instead of the bronze blade I knew was a slightly thicker black blade, I went to question Zeus but he was gone. I ran back home wondering how this stone could be my wish.

Once I get home, I place the stone on my bed side table, Kveykva on the floor by my bed then closed my eyes and fell asleep.

I wake up to a hollow thud. I look overand see the stone had somehow rolled off the table onto the ground. I go to pick it up but it moves. I jump back. It moves again. Then a crack appears.

"Not a stone, but an egg!" I whisper. Then the egg explodes apart. I look and see an animal take its place. It's how I imagined. Long-ish neck, webbed wings like a bat, four legs, brilliant Black scales with one line of red down the middle. The Dragon I wanted. It squeaks and looks up at me. I slowly extend my right hand to it. Without hesitation it touched my hand. HEAT! Heat courses through my arm. I yell out and faint.

I wake up to an alien presence in my mind. I look over and see the Dragon laying beside me. Eyes wide open, intelligent eyes boring into me. I realized the presence was, in fact, the dragon. I couldn't hear thoughts like in my dream but I could feel feelings, see images and such. The most powerful was, Hunger. I was hungry too. I go to the fridge. Grab some raw Hamburger and fed it to the dragon then got some cereal for myself. I decided that I would not tell my mom about the dragon. When we were done I took the Dragon to the field behind my work, set it behind the mountain of gravel, I told it to hunt when needed and left it there.

In the months later the dragon grew to be almost as large as the pile of gravel. It couldn't stay there much longer, as Zeus had said, there would come a time that I would need to leave this world. It was drawing nearer. One day I was fixing a sub in Subway when a low voice said in my head,

"_David." _I jerk my hand so fast I drop the sub back on the table. I think

"_Dragon?"_

"_David"_

"_you can talk in my mind? As in my dream?"_

"_David"_

"_who are you?"_

"_Come." _After my shift I run to the Dragon. I think,

"_I am here"_

"_Oh.. well, don't you have a name?"_

"_No." _I look him over, trying to think of a name. It is then I see that the red line is actually a lightning bolt. I think,

"_how about Harry?"_

"_No." _Just then I feel a hand on my shoulder, I turn to find Zeus standing there. I say

"Lord Zeus" bowing. My Dragon says

"_Hmm, Zeus. I like that name. That shall be my name."_ Zeus, the god, chuckles saying

"I would be honored to share a name with a mighty Dragon. Now David, as you can see, Zeus is getting to big to stay here. You must leave, tomorrow. When you reach the new world, be warned, my hold over that world is thin, you shall not have the powers you do now. Now your last gift." he hands out a saddle,

"this shall fit around Zeus so you can ride him without skinning your legs on his great scales, the straps adjust for growth. Now I take my leave, son. Remember to leave in the morning."

"I think I will leave now, under the cover of darkness, to hide Zeus, I shall head to camp Halfblood. Say goodbye to Percy, Annabeth...and Meghan."

"Ah Meghan, I wondered when she would come up. If she would like, she could go to the new world or could stay, be warned, she would be in as much Danger, if not more, than you. I say tell her and let here decide. Just warn her as I have warned you." then he disappears. Zeus senses my thought and says

"_I can carry two. And shall help protect her like I will protect you."_ I retort out loud

"And what if you had the choice to save her and leave me or same me and leave her. Would you choose her? Eh? WOULD YOU!" he was silent for a while then said

"_No, I am Bonded to you. If you were killed, I would go mad with grief. Her I could survive dying."_

" _I would go mad if I lost her. I, I love her. I have loved her since our time in the labyrinth, I think I have loved her for years before that." _I start crying.

"_I can't leave her, but I can't take her in good mind either. What am I going to do?"_ I fall to my knees. He shuffles over and drapes a wing over me, pulling me into his warm chest. He starts Humming to calm down. He says

"_You shall do what your heart tells you. I shall back you in whatever you choose."_ I pull myself together and think,

"_I, I will ask her. She is a demigod after all. We fought in the battle for manhattan together."_ He lifts himself to full height and says

"_Then go grab your sword, some food and some clothes then we shall fly!" _I rise and run home.

Once I get there I find Mom watching TV. I say

"Mom. I am leaving and I probably won't come back."

"to camp? you will come back, No monster can best you. David, The son of Zeus"

"not the only one anymore mom. You forget Jason Grace."

"He is the son of Jupiter, not Zeus. Roman, not Greek"

"yeah, well whatever. Point is I am leaving, to a new world, I don't even know the name of it."

"Why?" I don't answer. I pack and think

"_Zeus, Come!" _he replies

"_I come." _I walkout to the balconyand turn and face Mom and say

"why you ask. You see I have been hiding a Dragon for the last five months, behind the gravel hill. Not a Dragon from this world but from another, where they are intelligent. And in this world, some of those Dragons choose Humans to ride them, and I, I have been chosen by my Dragon, Zeus is his name, and Lords of the sky we will be!" I look down to the ground, see Zeus standing there. I look at my mom, nod and jump off the balcony, onto Zeus, I climb into the saddle. I draw Kveykva as we rise up to my apartment level. I call

" Goodbye, Mom! May the rest of your days be happy ones!" Zeus extends his thoughts to her and says

"_May the wind ride under your wigs, Mother of my Partner of heart-David." _he rises towards the cloud. Bellows a roar of freedom and rises above them as we head towards south towards camp Halfblood.

When we get close we descend below the clouds. I hear screaming coming from the camp. Zeus roars as he descends towards the camp. Apollo campers let loose a volley of arrows towards us. I lift up my right arm, the one with the strange markings on them since I touched Zeus, sending the arrows towards the lake. As we get closer Zeus extends his wings to slow his impact. He lands gently on the ground. Ares Campers charge Zeus. I draw Kveykva and jump off Zeus. I block the first strike and disarm the girl holding the Sword. I do this camper after camper. I yell

"STOP! STOP!" but they don't listen. I go through all the Ares campersas I see Percy and Annabeth charge. I will the air in front of my hand to become Solid and grab Annabeth's dagger and block Riptide with Kveykva. I yell

"Percy! Annabeth! It's Me. David!" they look and drop their weapons, they say in unison

"David? What are you doing with this monster?" I start to say something when Zeus Roars (frightening everyone) and extends his thoughts to everyone saying

"_MONSTER? Do I look like the dumb brutes you have in this world, how they could be called '_Dragons_' is beyond me! I meet one while Hunting, it tried to KILL me without provoke_sion! _I still tore it's head off. It was FULL GROWN as I was not even four months old! I shall not harm you, unless you harm David or I first." _Annabeth says,

"why would we want to hurt him Dragon? He is our best friend!" Zeus Replys

"_if you do not lie, then I shall not harm friends of my Rider."_

"Rider?" I say,

"Long story short, My wish to the gods was a dragon as in my dream, that I could ride and calla friends. Zeus, the god, game me an egg, Zeus's egg. He hatched for me, now it is time for me to travel to his world. I have come to say goodbye. Where is Meghan?" I was awnsered by Meghan's voice yelling

"David" I turn to see her running towards me. I open my arms as she runs into them. Giving me a hug. After a few seconds she pulls out of it. I grab her back and pull her into me. I part her lips with mine and start a long kiss. Zeus starts Humming at the emotions flowing trough our connection. I break apart and say

"I am leaving this world. It is no longer safe for Zeus and I. I, I would like you to come with me. Think wisely before choosing, you will have no powers in this world. You will have no Dragon to protect you. Zeus will protect you but he had to choose between saving one of us, it would be me." she doesn't even hesitate. She says,

"I am coming" I say

"Then grab a Pegasus, a steal sword, lots of arrows for your bow" she runs off to get them. She comes back ridding on s Pegasus. I extend my thoughts to it. I ask

"what is your name?"

"Porkpie"

"nice name" I turn to Percy and Annabeth and say,

"well I guess this is it. I'd offer for you to come to but I have a feeling you will want to stay here."

Annabeth kisses me on the cheek and hugs me saying

"We will miss you. Try to come back!"I reply

"Either when the other world can live without me or when Zeus is big enough that none, even Kronos himself, would dare attack him." Percy grabs my shoulder and says

"I hope he grows fast then. It's a shame the Jason, Piper and them didn't get a chance to say goodbye. Tyson will miss you a lot"

"oh he's a big Cyclops now. He will be fine without me." Zeus extends his head and touches each of them on the brow saying,

"_stay safe, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, friends of David."_ I turn to Meghan who was mounted on Porkpie and say to her, and with my mind to Zeus

"You ready?" Meghan replies

"lets go before I change my mind." Zeus says,

" _I am Ready to return to my Home land. Where I shall finally be able to show myself to the world without fears of missiles and guns!"_ he spreads his wings and roars. I step towards an empty place and slash Kveykva through the air thinking

"_I am ready to leave." _and the sir splits open as if I cut through curtain to reveal open sky. I say

"good think you got a Pegasus Meghan, cause we have some flying to do." I climb onto Zeus and think

"_we don't know what this new world is like, we could be heading to our deaths." _Zeus says confidently

" _We may be, but not to our deaths, to our Enemies deaths. Together, we are strong. When we are together, it is our Enemies who should fear us. We shall strike fear into the hearts of our Enemies! David and Zeus! Lords of the Sky!" _I yell out loud,

"Yes! Now into the sky, to live or to die!" Zeus roars and jumps through the hole, Porkpie jumps through as well. I turn around once through and watch it seal it's self. Iwatched as it closed, my last glimpse of that world was my 2 best friends at camp Halfblood, where it all began. A tear falls from my eye as Zeus descends towards the ground.

Once we land I dismount and take in my surroundings. Trees to my right, with what looks like small mountains and to my left, just grass. In front of me was a river. I turn to find 5 Minotaur shaped things running towards us. When they get close they growl

"The Dragon is not Blue. You are not the rider we are looking for. Do you serve the King?" I say

"The King?"

"Blast yes! The King Galbatorix? You know naught of him? He is the last Rider of Old. Him and his Black Dragon."

"I serve no one. I am new to these lands. What are you?"

"You mean you have not heard of us? The Urgralgra? Or Urgals in this tongue?" I look around and see the company of Urgals killing an innocent family.

"You serve the King?"

"Yes."

"I shall not serve for someone that allies himself with Monsters like you!" the Urgal Growled and went for the axe on his back saying,

"If you will not come to the King willingly then we shall force you!" he never reached his axe. I pulled out Kveykva and stab him in the heart. He gurgled and fell dead at my feet. The other Urgals grabbed they're axes. I raised Kveykva and yelled

"Fight us and die at the feet of David Zeusson, Dragon Rider, wielding _Kveykva!_"as I said me Swords name Lightning came down from the sky and hit my sword, electrifying it. I didn't call it, I COULDN'T call it, I can't use my powers here. I realized that a lot of energy left me as I said the name. I didn't want to risk anymore energy since 4 Urgals were attacking. I step side the first Urgals axe and sliced right through his body. The second Urgal didn't even flinch. He charged, I ran to intercept. He swung at my head. I raised Kveykva to block it. The force of the blow made my arm throb, I stabbed him in the heart. A deafening roar shook the earth! Pain erupted in my right arm. I turned and saw an Urgal had stabbed Zeus with his axe, in Zeus's right foreleg. Anger boiled inside me. I raised my sword and yell

"KVEYKVA!" Lightning hit my sword. I threw it at the Urgal. He turns last second and saw my sword stab him in the face, his body rippled with electricity as he fell to the ground. I searched for the last Urgal and found him dead on the ground with an arrow in his eye. Meghan had killed it.

"Come on, we have to get out of here before that company of Urgals realized what we have done" Says Meghan as she mounts Porkpie. I pull the axe out of Zeus and ask

"_How are you?"_

"_Pain, it hurts. I need to be healed."_

"_I am not Doctor, I don't know how."_

"_Deep in your heart, you know, little one"_

"_I, I don't know, we need to find someone that can, but in the mean time, can you fly?"_

"_It is what I must do, Little one."_

"_Then lets get out of here." _I say as I pull myself onto him. He takes off and flies into the unknown.

That night we camp in the forest. As we finish eating chicken thighs I say

"I am going to fly with Zeus alone for a bit, try to find something we can heal him with." Meghan says

"but David, it's getting Dark soon. You shouldn't be flying then."

"I flew to Camp Half-blood at night"

"yes but this a new world."

"Aye. But I think Zeus and I can handle our selves" Zeus says to her

" _Rest safe, Meghan Aphroditesdaughter. David shall not come to harm with me around."_ Meghan said,

"well, if you must. But be careful, your Black scales shall stick out in this waning light like a wasp in an ant farm." I say

"when did you start talking like that?"

"Talking like what?"

"With all the 'stick out like a wasp in an ant farm' what's with that ?"

"I didn't mean to say that, maybe it's the influence of being in this new land, maybe people talk like that here, you did say 'Aye' earlier too."

"I don't like it, like a fly doesn't like being held by it's wings. Darn! Oh well, see you!" I say as I climb into Zeus's Saddle. He tenses his muscles to jump into the sky, Jumps, and after a few powerful flaps of his wings we were in the sky.

Boy do I love flying. I look down at Zeus's Brilliant Black scales, the Red Lightning Bolt down his back. I look past him at the ground and saw stunning Blue scales glittering in the waning light. A blue Dragon with Rider upon it's back armed with a Red Blade. I could not see what they were up against but Zeus growled

"_Urgals!"_ it appeared they were talking, though Guarded, then the Blue Dragon asked

" _Should we help them?"_

"_It could be a trap to lure us to that King of theirs."_

"_What, is the point of being Dragon and Rider if we do not take daring chances?" _I sigh pulling Kveykva from its sheath and declare

"_and Help them we shall!" _Zeus roars and tucks his Wings into his body and dives towards the ground. As we land Zeus yelps in pain. I try to ignore the stabs of pain leaking through out connection as I jump out of the saddle, drawing Kveykva and stab the nearest Urgal, killing it. I hear the voice yell

"_Jerdia!"_ and the Urgals flew backwards out of sight.

The Rider faints. The Blue Dragon Roars and jumps over its Rider, lands just on the other side and takes up a protective stance, growling. Zeus does the same, giving a slight yelp as he lands on his injured foreleg. They continue they're growling contest. I try to calm Zeus saying

"_they attacked the Urgals, they are not our Enemies, they should be our allies."_

"_That spell could have been directed at us but hit the Urgals instead"_

"_I doubt it."_ but Zeus doesn't listen. He continues to growl at the Blue Dragon. I hear hoofs and think

"_great, more enemies" _Zeus growls in his mind and says

"_I can take this Blue Dragon. You take whoever dares attack you."_

"_Great, bet you wish we brought Meghan with us."_

"_We are not mere Hatchlings who need help with everything that nips at our tails. We need no one but each other" _I raise Kveykva ready for whatever comes. A man riding on a white stallion with brown horse in tow runs into the clearing. He jumps off his horse. Draws his sword and swings it at my head. I raise Kveykva to block. We exchange a few blows, then he hits the flat of my blade with his, knocking it out of my hand. I freeze in shock. Zeus roars. I feel a presence stab into my mind, and through our connection, a different, more dragon like mind stab into Zeus's mind. I yell in pain and he roars, swats the Blue Dragon in the nose, who roars, shoots her head out like a viper and bite into Zeus's injured foreleg, immobilizing him. They both go through our memories, then retreat from our minds. The guy says

"you are enemies of Galbatorix." it wasn't a question but I answer

"yes, now can you please get that Dragon to release Zeus." the guy nods and says

"of course, I would not want to cause your Dragon any more pain." he turns to the Dragon

"they are not our enemies, but our allies. Release him." the Dragon did so, whimpered and retreated to its rider, nudging him with it's snout. The guy extends his hand and says

"sorry for intruding in your minds, but we had to make sure weather you were friend or foe. My name is Brom." I shake it and say

"mine is David, the Dragon's?" he was about to answer but the dragon penetrates my mind and says in a female voice

"_mine is Saphira, and this is my Rider, Eragon."_

"Nice to meet you Saphira" she says to Zeus

"_Zeus, a nice name, by examining your memories, I find it fitting for a majestic male Dragon such as thyself"_ Zeus hums with pride saying

"_Thank you, Saphira. A fitting name for thyself too." _He starts to take a step but howls a sickening howl when he steps on his injured leg. The pain that flows through our connection makes me sway, I almost fall but Brom catches me. Saphira jumps forward and stops Zeus falling by using her body. She strains under his weight but lets him down gently, she says

"_your Foreleg! Brom can't you heal him? I will lend you the energy to cast the spell, it's partly my fault he's like this." _I say

"Spell, magic? You can use magic? Like Eragon?" he replys

"yes, I will heal him, and yes David, Magic comes with Dragons, all Riders can use it. like yourself when you said _Kveykva_, Lightning. I do not know how you used it by just saying the name." I caught on how he went away from the whole "magic comes with Dragon Rider: thing. I say

"you're a Dragon Rider?" he freezes. Then sighs and says

"yes, I was, Bonded to the Dragon...Saphira. But she was killed. By a Rider who turned on us and joined the oath-breaker Galbatorix, Morzan!" he voice was getting louder and angrier.

"I hunted Morzan, and took his sword" he pointed at the Red blade still in Eragon's hand

"I stabbed his red Dragon through the heart, then felt the pain I had felt when he killed my Dragon .he screamed in agony, cursed me for what I had done. I felt no mercy, I killed Morzan too, with his own sword, Zar'roc, _Misery_" he took a deep breath, calmed down and walkover to Zeus and placed a hand on his wound and said

"_Waìse heill!" _The wound closed and was once again whole. Zeus examined his leg, then said

"_thank you, Brom Dragon Rider."_

"Your welcome Zeus." I hear light wings flapping, like a Pegasus. I look up and see Meghan on Prokpie. She aims her bow at Brom and fires. I yell

"NO!" both Zeus and Saphira Roar. Brom barks

"_Letta!_" the arrow stops. He then says

"_Thrysta!" _the arrow shoots towards Meghan. I yell

"NO!" Zeus roars again. I raise my right hand and yell

"_LETTA!"_ The arrow stops. It took barely any energy at all. She readies another arrow. I extend my thoughts to her and say

"_stop! They are our friends. Come down here."_

'_Alright David."_ When she does I say,

"Brom, Saphira, this is Meghan, she is my...friend." Brom says

"you have Great aim, Meghan Aphroditesdaughter, that would have killed me had I not stopped it."

"Thank you, Brom. well met Saphira."

"_Well met, Meghan Aphroditesdaughter. We need to get Eragon somewhere safe."_ Zeus adds

"_and hunt those Urgals. Eragon didn't kill them." _Brom Growls

"blast fool thing to do. He insults Galbatorix then gives them a free pass away, almost killing himself! There is a cave I know of. He can stay there, Meghan can stay there and guard him while Saphira, Zeus, David and I hunt those Urgals. We shall be back in 2 days." he places directions in Porkpie's mind then jumps onto Saphira back and I onto Zeus's and we take off and take off into the direction the Urgals flew.

The next 2 days were long and rough, we killed all but 3 Urgals, and learned some interesting information from Brom, who Eragon's Father is. Zeus and Saphria seemed to be liking each others company. When ever they flew, they would twist and turn around each other, playing. From Zeus I felt a joy that there was a Female Dragon left in this world, when I was in Saphira's head (which was most of the time, she never seemed to want me to leave, which I was grateful for) relief that she wasn't the last of her kind alive, safe for Shruikan, and the 2 other eggs in Galbatorix's charge. From both, a thrill that, together, they could rebuild their race. On the way back Saphira says

"_Eragon is awake! He just contacted me now. He can't wait to meet you David and Zeus."_ She quickened her pace, Zeus did so himself, which seemed slightly easier for him, since he was a tiny bit bigger, being a week or 2 older than Saphira. Shortly we reached Eragon. The Dragons landed, we dismounted, Eragon runs to Saphira and Meghan to I. She runs into my arms and kisses me, lightly then whispered in my ear

"I worried about you, and missed you." I whisper back

" I missed you too. But something god came out of this. Brom told me stuff." she speaks louder

"what stuff?"

"Like this world, Alagaësia, is in turmoil, the King, Galbabtorix, killed the Dragons and Riders and has been on the throne for 100 years, Zeus and Saphira are the last free Dragons and Eragon and I, the last free Riders, there are 2 Dragon eggs left and Galbatorix has them, there are a few people left fighting off Galbatorix, trying to de- throne him, the Elfs, the Dwarfs, the Surdans,who are from the land of Surda and the main force they rally behind, the Varden, war is coming, and Eragon, Saphira, Zeus and I are going to be in the front lines. This is going to be a bloody battle, I wish I hadn't brought you, you could die. It would be all my fault." she presses her lips agains mine, kissing me hungerly, pressing her body up against mine, I tangle my hands through her long, butiful, blond hair, her hands slide down my back. She breaks away, gasping for breath and says

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I shall be in the front lines with you. I may not be Zeus, but I still care about you enough to have your back through this thing." I feel so gratefull, I could cry, I say something to her I have never said before to her, and mean it,

"I love you, Meghan." she smiles and kisses me then says

"I love you to Sparky." I hear clapping and turn to see Eragon, Brom Saphira and Zeus watching intently. Saphira and Zeus Hum. I blush and see Meghan is blushing. Eragon walks up and shakes my hand saying

"Hello David, my Name is Eragon, as you already know, Saphira has told me a lot about you, she holds you in high esteem, she also admires you, you could have taken the easy road and went with the Urgals and saved time and pain, but you went against them, that's why she allows you in her mind all the time, it's rare that she likes someone that way, so I admire you to." he smiles. Saphira growls and say

"_you weren't supposed to tell him that_!_" _she starts humming and says

"_but yes, I do admire you...little one."_ my eyes Widen in shock. Eragon says

"_Saphira! But I though you only call me that."_ I say

"_yes, I am humbled by your gratatude Saphira, but why? Zeus calls me that, out of love."_

"_I call you that, because of the way I admire you , I feel in your debt, if you had joined Galbatorix, Eragon and I would have no chance of keeping away from him. In a way, yes I do love you." _I start to argue but Zeus cuts me off

"_Enough, I do not mind her calling you little one, I feel great full that she does love you, she will protect you as much as she would protect Eragon, just let it be Little one." _Saphira says

"_yes little one, I will protect you, not that you will need much protecting, with Zeus around."_ Zeus hums and says

"_Thank you Saphira, I will return the favor and protect Eragon as I would David."_

"_Thank you Zeus,not that he will need it ofcourse." _says Saphira I say

"_yippy, now we are one big happy family!"_

"_As we should Dragon riders and dragons need to be as close as possible if we are going to kill Galbatorix and right now, the Raz'zac." _says Eragon.Meghan says

Can you 2 speak outload, and Saphira and Zeus, please speak in our heads, we want to know what's going on?" I say

"sorry Meghan, love and Brom, as I was about to ask, what are the Raz'zac, why are we hunting them?" Eragon replied with

"they came looking for Saphira and because I kept here secret they killed my uncle, Garrow, I am hunting them for revenge, as for what they are they are creature that serve Galbatorix, they are his assassins. They are hard to kill, hardly any human has killed one, only elves and older, more experienced Dragon riders have. Will you help us?" I glance at Meghan, wink and, for old times sake say

"hmm small chance of success, certainty of Death, what are we waiting for?"

She laughs.

To be continued.


End file.
